Liken (Continent)
The continent of Liken is the main setting for The Sabre of Meitor. A large landmass around twice the size of the Republic of Ireland, the land consists of many sections and countries. Countries of Liken Theocracy of Melsa The Theocracy of Melsa is the most populous of the countries of Liken, and the country that also lead ‘The Enmity’ that decimated the True Kingdom of Arman 50 years ago. On the map, Melsa takes up the north eastern portion of the map, from the Norden Marsh, to Pyre Summit in the south, and the Druin Urban Area in the east. Melsa enjoys a warm relationship with everyone except Arman and Acacisa. The country is ruled by the High Council of Druin, currently led by High Elder Vallogo Desway. Melsans worship the One True God. Major cities include Druin, Norden and Carcino. True Kingdom of Arman The Kingdom of Arman was formally the largest kingdom, but an event called ‘The Enmity’ approximately 60 years ago, which killed many Armanians, has severely restricted their borders. The generally agreed borders is any area west of the Artur Pass. Currently ruled by Bramble the Brutal after the events of The Blood Feast. It has its capital of Arman City. Meritocracy of Bergahorn The Meritocracy of Bergahorn is a large forest nation which is part of the Eastern Conglomerate. It is bounded by the Pyre Waste to the north, the Sagnant River to the west, and Acacisa to the south east. Almost the entire nation is forested, with the exception of Rausten, and the area known locally as Kolektita at certain times of the year. Beaustrom is led by the Archsage Raynard Olivier, head of the magic college, and his magic counsel. Mucilage Province The Mucilage Province represents almost all the land of the Aria Desert, with the exception of the path between the Aria Dungeon and the Artur Pass, as well as the Aria mountains west of the Sagnant River. The most prominent feature of the desert area is Dead Man’s Sands, a ruined remnant of a mirage castle in the sand dunes that collapsed a hundred years ago after it was cursed. Currently, Count Benjen III rules the castle. There are rumours of a mysterious sand people that roam the ruins, but these reports are unproven. It is said that those who stay the night at Dead Man’s Sands will become one of these sand people. The desert is sparsely inhabited by a group who broke away from the Georgic Alliance about 60 years ago. They call themselves the Wolny. The Wolny often claim that they are not the sand people. They are waiting for the time for them to take back the Great Plain. Republic of Acacisa Acacisa is the most south-eastern of the Eastern Conglomerate, and by far the smallest recognised country. Geographically, Acacisa takes up the entire of the Cruz Peninsula, which is located south of Rausten. The capital and only city in Acacisa is Beaustrom. Acacisa is noticeably unfriendly to other nations, but not openly hostile. They are the most technically advanced nation. Acacisa is currently run by the Chief of the Diamond Bank, Jascques Broth, and the elected mayor Kathus Warde. Georgic Alliance The Georgic Alliance are the nomadic people of the Great Plains. There are no towns, only constantly moving settlements, of perhaps no more than 300 men each. Whilst few in number, their skill with the bow is unrivaled. Their accepted territory stretches from the Artur Pass to Pyre Summit. Whilst the Georgic’s claim right over the Pyre Waste, they do not inhabit it. They are a peaceful race, as long as visitors and travellers adhere to their code of honour. This consists of the following; • All weapons are to remain sheathed • Visitors will not kill any Georgic livestock • Visitors are to escorted across the Great Plain by a guide, who are known as ‘Men of Knowledge’ • No infectious diseases are to be brought into their borders • There will be no murder, theft, rape or deception Failure to comply will result in the ‘Bows Futility’. This is a ritual whereby the offender must surrender an eye to the gods or have their entire party killed by a line of arrows. Georgic people worship their god of the plains, Weizen. Gold has no value in Georgic territory, but most of the nomads will accept it, but only for something of equal value to them. The chieftain of the Georgic Alliance is Archslain Tegus, Lion of Perfection, but the people have since split, with some choosing to side with Nobunaga Oda. The Free People of the Morbus Isles The Morbus Isles are an archipelago of small isles some distance east of Druin. They do not take part in Liken’s affairs, and thus are usually left alone. As a result, not much is known about the isles and their strange inhabitants. The Morbus Isles are ran by the current clan, the Black Fang. Unclaimed Land The only two areas that have not been assigned is the Haunted Tower and the Frostbite Mounts. Both are uninhabitable and not meant for human life, so neither area has been claimed by any of Liken’s nations. The haunted tower has stood since the Shadow Winter, and attempts to explore inside have proved unsuccessful, as the magical seals keeping the tower closed have remained as strong as ever. Category:Place